KotNR: Stolen Ships Over Nharl
=Nharl Skirmish= This page is a conglomeration page for the statistics of the ships attempting to escape from Nharl's gravity well. Note: The Z-95 had to be left behind because of the two remaining Jedi, neither was capable of piloting a hyperspace jump. It blew up real pretty. Salieess yacht ganges and jonz ghtroc aein or Athria Need to decide what ship they're on! Starfighters Eta-2 Actis Kuat Systems Engineering Eta-2 Actis Interceptor; CL 11 Huge Starfighter Init +18; Senses Perception +12 ---- Defense Ref 21 (Flat-Footed 13), Fort 22, +3 armor, Vehicular Combat HP 70 + 66 Temp; DR 10; Threshold 32 ---- Speed Fly 16 squares (max. velocity 1,500 Km/h), fly 6 squares (starship scale) Ranged Laser Cannons +14 (see below) or Ranged Ion Cannons +14 (see below) Fighting space 3x3 or 1 square (starship scale); '''Cover total (pilot) +5 (astromech droid) Base Atk +6; Grp +32 Atk Options autofire (laser cannons, ion cannons) ---- Abilities Str 34, Dex 26, Con --, Int 14 Skills Initiative +16, Mechanics +7 (+13*), Perception +9, Force Pilot +16, Use Computer +17 (+13*) Use the Force +15 :*If the ship has an astromech droid, use these skill modifiers instead --- Crew Trendal Corsair plus astromech droid (ace); Passengers none Cargo 60 kg; Consumables 2 days (1 week with booster ring); Carried craft none. Hyperdrive x1 (with booster ring), 10-jump memory (astromech droid) Availability Military; Cost 290,000 (140,000 used) :This craft has one unused Emplacement Point Laser Cannons (pilot) :Atk +10 (autofire -5), Dmg 4d10x2 ---- Ion Cannons (pilot) :Atk +10 (autofire -5), Dmg 4d10x2 ion Pilot's Feats *Point-Blank Shot *Skill Focus (Use Computers) *Force Training x2 *Starship Tactics x2 Pilot's Talents *Armored Defense *Force Focus *Force Perception *Knack *Spacehound *Force Haze *Battle Meditation Pilot's Power Suite *Move Object *Force Stun *Force Thrust Pilot's Maneuver Suite *Engine Hit *I Have You Now *Devastating Hit *Snap Roll Delta-7 Aethersprite Delta-7 Aethersprite Kuat Systems Engineering Delta-7 Aethersprite Light Interceptor; CL 10 Huge Starfighter Init +13; Senses Perception +8 ---- Defense Ref 18 (Flat-Footed 11), Fort 22, +3 armor, Vehicular Combat HP 65 + 81 Temp; DR 10; SR 15; Threshold 32 ---- Speed Fly 16 squares (max. velocity 1,500 Km/h), fly 5 squares (starship scale) Ranged Laser Cannons +9 (see below) Fighting space 3x3 or 1 square (starship scale); '''Cover total (pilot) +5 (astromech droid) Base Atk +6; Grp +31 Atk Options autofire (laser cannons, ion cannons) ---- Abilities Str 34, Dex 24, Con --, Int 14 Skills Initiative +15, Mechanics +6 (+13*), Perception +16 UtF, Pilot +15, Use Computer +6 (+13*) Use the Force +16 :*If the ship has an astromech droid, use these skill modifiers instead --- Crew Mar Syllon plus astromech droid (ace); Passengers none Cargo 60 kg; Consumables 2 days (1 week with booster ring); Carried craft none. Hyperdrive x1 (with booster ring), 10-jump memory (astromech droid) Availability Military; Cost 290,000 (140,000 used) :This craft has one unused Emplacement Point Laser Cannons (pilot) :Atk +10 (autofire -5), Dmg 4d10x2 Pilot's Feats *Force Training *Skill Focus (Persuasion) *Vehicular Combat *Skill Focus (Use the Force) *Force Training *Brink of Death *Point Blank Shot Pilot's Talents *Force Perception *Cloud Mind *Force Haze *Unseen Eyes *Knack Pilot's Powers *Farseeing *Force Track *Obscure Pilot's Maneuvers *Afterburn *Engine Hit *Intercept *Tallon Roll *Target Sense Space Transports Light of Tython Citadel Cruiser Koensayr ILH-KK Citadel-Class Cruiser; CL 7 Colossal Space Transport Init +-4; Senses Perception +5 ---- Defense Ref 15 (Flat-Footed 14), Fort 26, +14 armor HP 120; DR 15; SR 30; Threshold 76 ---- Speed Fly 12 squares (max. velocity 1,500 Km/h), fly 3 squares (starship scale) Ranged Laser Cannons +1 (see below) and :2 Ion Cannons +2 (see below) and :Medium Concussion Missiles +3 (see below) or Ranged Laser Cannons +1 (see below) and :2 ion cannons +1 (see below) and :tractor beam +3 (see below) Fighting space 12x12 or 1 square (starship scale); '''Cover total Base Atk +0; Grp +36 Atk Options autofire (laser cannons) ---- Abilities Str 42, Dex 12, Con --, Int 12 Skills Initiative -4, Mechanics +5 (+13*), Perception +5, Pilot +1, Use Computer +5 (+13*) :*If the ship has an astromech droid, use these skill modifiers instead --- Crew 1 V6-Series Pilot Droid; Passengers 14 Cargo 50 tons; Consumables 6 months; Carried craft 2 starfighters Hyperdrive x2, navicomputer Availability Licensed; Cost 205,000 (120,000 used) :This craft has one unused Emplacement Point Laser Cannons (gunner; unmanned) Ion Cannons (Gunner; unmanned) Medium Concussion Missiles (Pilot) :Atk +3; Dmg 9d10x2 Tractor Beam (Pilot) :Atk +3, Dmg -- (Grapple +36) Ghtroc 720 Ghtroc Industries Class 720 Freighter; CL 6 (8) Huge Starfighter Init -3; Senses Perception +5 ---- Defense Ref 14 (Flat-Footed 12), Fort 52, +12 armor HP 110 + 112 Temp; DR 15; SR 15; Threshold 75 ---- Speed Fly 12 squares (max. velocity 750 Km/h), fly 2 squares (starship scale) Ranged Laser Cannons +1 (see below) Fighting space 12x12 or 1 square (starship scale); '''Cover total (pilot) Base Atk +0; Grp +35 Atk Options autofire (laser cannons, ion cannons) ---- Abilities Str 40, Dex 14, Con --, Int 13 Skills Initiative -3, Mechanics +5, Perception +15 (Ganges), Pilot -3, Use Computer +15 (Ganges) --- Crew 1 (Normal) + Ganges; Passengers 10 Cargo 60 kg; Consumables 2 days (1 week with booster ring); Carried craft none. Hyperdrive x1 (with booster ring), 10-jump memory (astromech droid) Availability Military; Cost 290,000 (140,000 used) :This craft has one unused Emplacement Point Laser Cannons (pilot) :Atk +4 (autofire -5), Dmg 4d10x2 Baudo Star Yacht Baudo Star Yacht; CL 6 Colossal Space Transport Init +0; Senses Perception +10 ---- Defense Ref 13 (Flat-Footed 11), Fort 22, +11 armor HP 60 + 56 TEMP; DR 10; SR 15; Threshold 72 ---- Speed Fly 12 squares (max. velocity 1,200 Km/h), fly 5 squares (starship scale) Ranged Light Laser Cannon +8 (see below) Fighting space 12x12 or 1 square (starship scale); '''Cover total Base Atk +6; Grp +38 ---- Abilities Str 34, Dex 24, Con --, Int 14 Skills Initiative +0, Mechanics +12, Perception +10, Force Pilot +13 UtF, Use Computer +12, Use the Force +16 --- Crew Salieess; Passengers 8 Cargo 35 kg; Consumables 1 month; Carried craft none. Hyperdrive x2 (Backup x7), Navicomputer Availability Licensed; Cost 400,000 (250,000 used) :This craft has one unused Emplacement Point Light Laser Cannon (pilot) :Atk +8 (Autofire -5), Dmg 3d10x2 Pilot's Feats Pilot's Talents Pilot's Powers *Move Object x2 *Force Shield *Technometry Pilot's Maneuvers Capital Ships Gozanti Cruiser Gozanti Cruiser; CL 8 Colossal (Corvette) Q-Ship Init -3; Senses Perception +5 ---- Defense Ref 16 (Flat-Footed 14), Fort 29, +14 armor HP 440; DR 15; SR 15; Threshold 79 ---- Speed fly 1 squares (starship scale) Ranged Point-Defense Proton Torpedoes +4 (see below) and :2 Point-Defense Laser Cannon Batteries (see below) and :2 Point-Defense Quad-Laser Cannon Batteries (See Below) Fighting space 1 square (starship scale); Cover total Base Atk +0; Grp +39 Atk Options autofire (laser cannons) ---- Abilities Str 48, Dex 14, Con --, Int 14 Skills Initiative -3, Mechanics +5 (+13*), Perception +5, Pilot -3, Use Computer +5 (+13*) :*If the ship has an astromech droid, use these skill modifiers instead --- Crew IM-6 Medical Droid (Pilot), PethKrill (Engineer) +12 B-1 Gunners; Passengers 20 Cargo 75 kg; Consumables 1 Montn; Carried craft none. Hyperdrive x3 (Backup x12), Navicomputer Availability Licensed; Cost 150,000 (50,000 used) Proton Torpedoes (Pilot or Gunner; No free gunners and Pilot has do-no-harm programs. May not be fired.) :Atk +4 (autofire -5), Dmg 4d10x2 Medium Laser Cannon Battery (4 Gunners) :Atk +8 (-5 Autofire), Dmg 4d10x2 Light Quad-Laser Cannon Battery (2 gunners) :Atk +4 (-5 Autofire), Dmg 5d10x2 Category:Knights of the New Republic